Not So Happy Endings
by N.J Maacha
Summary: Ariel Lynn was in an abusive home for years, both parents drank and her father sexually abused her. A socal worker became tied up in the case and took a personal intrest, now Kagome must try to earn this girls trust. R
1. Being Saved

Not every Once Upon A Time has a Happily Ever After, Not every mention of I love you is given a response, and not every good deed is repaid. Some times you have to suffer to get the good things in life. Sometimes you have to do what you know is wrong. Sometimes things just don't work out. Staring at the street, snow covered and barren, it seemed as if this once upon a time story was crashing fast. How could such a warm day be fallowed by something so unrelated to the world. This was her repentment. The punishment for her crime. Her hand shook as she lifted them into the air, to place them gently on her head. It felt as if her mind would explode, as if everything she once thought would pour trough her entire body and out onto the ice and snow. This was her. Without love or family. This was the only her she had ever known. Even now, as the blood dripped onto the street before her, as the screams pierced the dark night sky, as the steam from the car engine that was squished so firmly between the telephone pole, this was her. While those people, those screaming people, where her parents. Trapped in the nightmarish hell that the car was holding them in. No one came. No one would come. Her parents where there, stuck in the snow, while she stood on the outside free from her bonds. The chains that had held her so tightly before, where now melting with the metal contraption as it lit on fire. Then there was nothing. No noise. No light. Nothing. Just her and the blank eyes that stared out at the scene before her. She didn't want to remember. She just wanted to finally be left alone. To finally be able to go to sleep and not wake up to her fathers drunken yells or her mothers slurred Sorrys. To not have to worry about the bed room light flickering on and having to hid, under the bed or in the closet, and worry about what her father would do if he found her. He had found her. Every time she tried to hid, he found her. Could it really be that simple? Could she really be free already? Falling to her knees in the snow, it was all she could do to try to remain strong. To keep the strength she had fought so hard to hold inside. Everything went black. Nothing would be the same. Everything was cold and dark. She couldn't hold on anymore. She couldn't stay conscious. Everything was black once more.

* * *

**"Ariel?"** Her name was repeated for the fifth time. The blank eyes of the girl just stared at the women before her. **"That's your name right? You have pretty blue eyes."**

Ariel just sat there. Her eyes where not blue, they where aquamarine. She felt like saying that allowed but it would ruin her. She had stayed mute for most of her life already, why end it now. Aquamarine was the color of her eyes, it was the one thing she held so strongly to. They where not blue or green but both. A very light blue but not quite that color. Her face was pale as always. She just sat and sat, even as the women kept asking questions.

**"Ariel, do you remember what happened last week?"** Had it already been a week. She could have swore the accident was last night. Had she really been sleeping for a week now. That couldn't be.

**"How old are you Ariel? Seven right?"** No she was ten. She was short for her age but she was ten. How could this women ask such questions, then get them wrong. Ariel balled her hands into fists at her side, but she reminded silent. She bowed her head so her eyes could look at the floor. Her aquamarine eyes. The long blond hair fell in front of her face. It nearly touched the bottom of her back. It was so long. Something her mother loved, when she was sober.

**"So she's mute?"** A hand touched up against her face, and Ariel flinched backwards nearly tipping the chair backwards. She could tell it was a man by his voice. Her eyes flashed up mixing both hate and fear. The mans hand had recoiled backwards, but by this time is was too late. Ariel jumped up from the chair and with a fleeting spin she aimed her back towards the people locked in the room with her. She still had no idea what these people could want of her.

**"Please leave the room. She's got a strong dislike of men."**The women stated it as if everything was fine. As if Ariel's startled reaction was nothing new. The door slammed shut, obviously that man was upset, but Ariel still stared at the wall. **"Please talk to me. I can't help you if you don't talk."**

That was it. Ariel had enough of this women's talking. **"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR HELP! I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE! MY NAME IS ARIEL LYNN, I'M TEN YEARS OLD, AND LASTLY MY EYES ARE NOT BLUE THERE AQUAMARINE!"**

Huffing and out of breath Ariel spun around and looked over the women. She just sat there dumb founded. Ariel lifted a hand to cover her mouth. In the last seven years of living with her parents Ariel had never spoken a word. At least she tried not to. She cried and made sounds, but she never spoke directly to people. Falling down to the ground she covered her face in her hands before blinking as nothing came down to hit her. Nothing struck at her face, or her hands. No blows to the back or kicks in the side. No sound or movement. That's when she looked up to realize the women sitting in front of her was smiling. It was one of the most peaceful things she had seen in years. **"That's good Ariel. That's a nice start."**

* * *

Another day was starting. This was beginging to become a routine. The women came and talked to Ariel in the hospital, but nothing really happened. Ariel hardly said anything since the first day. It was just her sitting on her bed and the women coming in. There was never any men either. No one ever came to visit her but the nurses and the women. Today the light came trough the window, just like any other day. The sound of the birds was quite comforting. Like every other day. She was awake and staring. Like any other day. Today however, the women was outside talking to the pediatricians. She had been locked in the hospital for three years. Locked here inside the psycho ward. She had learned where she was being held only after escaping one day and having the women tell her about how she couldn't do that anymore because of special circumstances. She was on suicide watch twenty-four hours, and she was thought to be murderous. The had blamed her for her parents death. She knew that now. For three years she had been locked in the room, smelling of plastic and cleaning solutions. Chloroform was one of the most prominent.

The night her parents died, she didn't remember it so well. She was not the cause, but she had escaped. She had made it out into the snow covered streets while her parents died. She wanted them to die. She couldn't take that back but she didn't want to live here in this crummy little shit hole.

**"Today is her thirteenth birthday. We have to let her go now."**

**"She's still afraid of men, the treatments not over."**

**"I say it is. I'm taking her home today."**

**"_Your_ taking her."**Laughing erupted from outside. Obviously a mans voice. Ariel flinched but she still remained in bed. Suddenly the door slammed shut and the women was in the room with her again. She sat on the bed and began to rub Ariel's head. Gently and motherly. Ariel couldn't help but close her eyes and feel safe. It was like the home she had always wanted when the women was with her.

**"Are you awake sweetie? I brought you some clothes."**Clothes? Could this really mean she was getting out of this place. Ariel sat up abruptly. Her blond hair sound around her body as she trough her arms around the women's neck. **"Haha, I thought so."**

After a few more minutes Ariel was dressed in a white sweater and black sweet pants, perfect for the cold winter weather outside the stone walls of the hospital. She was ready for this. She still resembled that of a seven year old, it seemed to her that she never grew. She sighed her eyes spinning around the room. The women clapped her hands. **"Beautiful!"**

Ariel smiled as she took the women's hand and they left the room. Ariel had entered that place with nothing, and now she left with only one thing. The hope of a better life. She was official a foster kid according to the women who held her hand tightly. Every time they passed a man in the hall Ariel still flinched but after awhile she noticed they where all smiling or waving at her. She finally let everything just happen. She tried not to flinch unless they reached out to her, or tried to touch her. She was happy.

_**'Sweetie, would you like to live with me?'**_It was the question the women Had asked a few days ago. Of course Ariel didn't answer. She just sat there and the women continued talking. Talking about everything and anything. Mostly about her family. Finally when she went to leave Ariel grabbed her hand and whispered very carefully, Yes. The next day the women didn't show up at all, and today she was taking her away. Maybe this was her fairy tale ending. Like the ones she read about in books, before the accident. It couldn't be that easy though. Nothing ever was. This was just another step in the life she would have to grow to understand.


	2. My New Family

Not everyone deserves a fairytale ending but everyone wants one. They want one so bad that they will try and trytill they finally succeed. People strive for prefection. Strive for what they want, even if they reach it, its all they will ever care about in life. The next goal. The next part of there life. The next big thing. She never cared though. After that fire she stopped. She just was blank living behind the walls of the white room. Living in confinment with no one to visit her but the kind social worker. The only person she had ever grown to trust. So when the day came for her to start caring it didn't just come to her.

She never thought that this would happen. That every day she would live in hell wondering when someone would save her. She had never thought that this women leading her up the walkway from the blue sedan than had driven her all the way across the county, would take care of her. It seemed like this women that she barely knew, that she couldn't even remember the name of, was her Savior at the moment. The next big thing in her life.

**"Are you ready Ariel.?"**The women looked down kindly on her. It was the same kindness she showed day in and day out when she visited the white room that was Ariel's own personal prison. Ariel nodded. She didn't smile or even try to act happy. She believed that this feeling she had inside her, the feeling of happiness would go away quickly. She didn't want that though. She wanted to hold onto it. The women patted her head. **"Its okay to be afraid."**

Ariel just looked to the side, assuming if she didn't look at this women it would be easier to let go when the time actually came for the happiness to end.

**"Kagome."** A mans voice shouted out over the lawn. He stood in the door way looking almost like a god. Ariel couldn't help but glance up at the voice. He was tall with long black hair and brilliant golden eyes. The women looked around and sighed. She seemed almost as impatient as the man. At least she knew her name now. Ariel tried to remember this fact. **"That damn kid is up to it again."**

Kagome sighed before lightly taking Ariel's hand and leading her up the path to the house. She stopped at the threshold to push Inuyasha into the house. She had not forgotten Ariel's immense fear of men.

**"You do realize that's our kid, right?" **Kagome stated her smile was sweet as she glanced over to Ariel. Then she got worried, as if he really didn't know that was their only son together. **"Right Inuyasha?"**

**"He just really pisses me off sometimes." **He yelled at the ceiling as if his voice would be heard beyond that of the music bouncing off the walls. His golden eyes glanced over to Ariel who was slightly hiding behind Kagome now, her long black hair proved a good shield. Ariel could see that the man was wearing worn out jeans and a cut up t-shirt. As if he was still a kid himself, In truth she noticed that neither one looked older then their twenties. How old could their child be. **"Who the hell is that."**

His finger pointed straight at Ariel and she tried to take more cover behind Her savior. Even though she had be caught up in his beauty she still had the nagging fear that never seemed to go away. **"This is Ariel Lynn, the girl I was telling you about."**

**"She looks so young." **Inuyasha glared at her before banging his fist against the wall. The music reaching a maximum as words where shouted along with the mix of music. It seemed like singing. **"Why don't you take care of the kid that's giving us problems now, instead of bringing home another one."**

**"Why don't you shove it." **Kagome pushed passed her husband leading Ariel into the house. She let her go in the middle of the room. It was beautiful. It was a big house, she could tell that by the outside but the inside was almost as beautiful and light as the women who had brought her here. The floor was a light brown wood, and the room still smelled oak as if the floor had just been put in. The walls where white in this room but she could see trough the doorway that the room adjacent to it was green like Kagome's eyes. There was a bright chandelier above there heads and to the right there was another room. A red room. In the center was a long spiral staircase that obviously lead up to the upper floors. **"Wanna go up.?"**

The question was obviously directed at Ariel and she nodded her head a significant yes. Kagome smiled and merely took the lead in going up the spiral staircase. Ariel fallowed and behind her she could hear the footsteps of Inuyasha, her new father. It was a slightly long walk up the stares but the hall was long and wide, the rooms beyond it where probably large too. It was easy enough for The three off them to walk down the hall side by side, but they didn't. Inuyasha hung in the back as Kagome began to beat on the tired door to the left. The door was painted black. The only black door in the hall for the rest where light blue, except for one at the end of the hall, that Ariel had noticed was pink. She was staring down the hall mesmerised before another loud bang on the door brought her back to the situation. Kagome was looking breathless.

Finally the music stopped and the door swung open, swinging inward to reveala boy. Not a well dressed boy either. Ariel had never seen such a sight. A fit of giggles erupted from her, not only surprising Kagome who swung to look at Ariel but also Ariel herself. She had never heard her won laugh before and quickly she covered her mouth with her hand. Kagome turned her attention back to her son. He was tall and thin. Ariel couldn't believe his ab mussels, which where quite noticeabledue to the lack of clothing. This boy with short and choppy black hair and Golden eyes resembled a younger and smaller version of his father. Only Inuyasha actually had clothes on, where as this boy was standing with only a towel around his waist.

**"For God sakes put some clothes on Hiro.!"**Kagomeshouted. Her face was turning slightly red. Ariel couldn't tell if it was because her son was half naked in front of a girl or because she had laughed at her son. Suddenly another face appeared behind Hiro. A girl with long blond hair poked her head around his arm. "What the-"

**"Im sorry Mrs. Kagome. I really Am. I was just leaving. I swear." **The girls blue eyes darted over to Ariel before shutting the door on Kagome's face.

**"Oh no she did not.!"**Kagome lifted her hand to bang on the door again but Inuyasha grabbed her fist and pulled her away from the door kicking and screaming. "**My son and the filthy town whore. I swear I'm not letting him over Miroku's house any more."**

**"Just show the girl her room." **Inuyasha bowed his head toward Ariel and Kagome took a deep breath. She was obviously angry, but she calmly smiled at Ariel and walked down the hall. Ariel's breath caught as she fallowed Kagome down the hall, towards the pink room.

**"This will be your room... I hope you like it."**Kagome opened the door and allowed Ariel to pass before her. Ariel could hear the door down the hall open. She knew Kagome had heard it too, for in a matter of seconds she was running down the hall toward the girl who had slipped quietly past Inuyasha. Ariel merely stayed in the room. It was big, just as she had imagined. There was a big king sized bed centered against the back wall. Above it was a clear window with hot pink curtain's. The walls in the room where black, a contrast to the white she had hated for so long. She welcomed the change. The covers and the canopy on the bed where hot pink also. Along with the vanity, the dresser, the ceiling, the nightstand, and the door leading off her room centered in the left wall. There was even a hot pink seat at the end of her bed and some hot pink bean bag chairs tossed in a corner. It all seemed like a dream that this big room was all hers. She smiled walking to the door that was on the left. She wanted so much to see what was in that room. Reaching out to grab the black crystal handle her hand shook.

**"Hey.! What are you doing.?" **Ariel jumped into the air, spinning around as a voice shouted. behind her, leaning on the door frame stood Hiro, now dressed in jeans that barley cover him. His black boxers where hanging out drastically. **"I asked you a question."**

**"I-I-I." **Ariel stuttered before turning back to the door. A hand came down hard on her shoulder and threw her onto the ground. He sure was strong for a skinny little kid. Anger swelled up inside her. _'What the fuck is wrong with this kid.'_She thought to herself before she narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth. **"Grrrr."**

**"Mines better." **He knelt down and held his face to hers. His golden eyes flickered as he looked into her aqua ones. He punched the ground and bared his teeth as well. **"GRRRRRRRRRRRAWR"**

She flinched away trowing her arm in front of her face. He grabbed her arm and stode up yanking her off the ground. She felt so helpless and so angry. She squrmed and struggled trying to get free. She couldn't stand him touching her let alone the pain she now felt as his nails dug into her skin. She could fell his breath on her face again as he began to talk. **"This is my family. This is my money. This is my life. If you so much as say one word to me wrong. Do one thing wrong. If you so much as look at me wrong or touch on thing of mine I will put you threw hell."**

**"Too late." **Ariel spat in his face before flinching again as he slammed her against the ground.

**"Hiro.! What the hell are you doing in here."**

"**I was just intruducing myself mom. Meating the newest addition to our lovly little family."** Hiro smirked trowing his hands into the air, exiting the room and leaving Ariel shaking on the floor. She was in tears by the time Kagome reached her.


	3. The twins

**"Hey are you all right.?" **The voice was soft but also fiamiar. It was definitely male. Glancing around in the darkness did nothing to help her find the source of the voice. Her whole body was burning and she wanted desperately to say no. Deep in the back of her mind she was screaming but no sound was coming from her mouth. She couldn't concentrate in the darkness. Her sight was blurred from what seemed like tears but her face was dry. She tried to stand and a hand pushed her back down. The voice came again, harsher. **"Of course not."**

Suddenly in the dark a light quickly came to life. Orange and yellow flames danced in front of her and the room became white. **"Don't fight it. MUHAHAHA."**

A hand came down hard on her shoulder and pushed her forward from her sitting position so her face was now on the ground. She tried to scream for help, but no sound came from her mouth. Her body was getting hot. She could feel the heat of the fire all around her. The flames started to lick at her long blond hair splayed across the ground. She could smell the burned hair. **"See what you deserve you little whore."**

The flames now where raging over her clothing. She was burning alive and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. Every time she struggled it just hurt worse and the flames sped up. She couldn't get up from the ground the pain was so unbearable now. She wanted to cry but the tears where not coming, she wanted to scream but no sound came. A flash of blue light and suddenly she was calm. She wasn't in pain anymore. She couldn't be more peaceful. The fire was no where in sight but now everything was blue, blue everywhere. She could feel a hand patting her hair but she couldn't see past the blue light that surrounded her. Then the pain came back. She started to wiggle. The fire, it was back. It was gonna consume her again.

**"Don't- don't move." **The voice was light, male again but kinder. Not the same as the other mans...No boys. They where both young sounding. She still wanted to move though. She didn't want the pain but it was back, worse then before, when she was in the fire.

* * *

**"Ahhhhhhh." **Ariel awoke from her dream screaming. she quickly kicked the covers off of her and checked her body for the marks the fire would have left. There was nothing. She was just sweaty and hot in her white night dress. It had straps, not sleeves and it barley passed her knees, so she wasn't sure how she could have gotten so hot under the covers. Now that she was out though she could feel her body shivering and cold. She wrapped her arms around her body before looking at the clock. It was only five in the morning. She sighed before gathering some clothes from her dresser and heading towards the door that lead to the hall way. She paused to look at the pink door to her left. She couldn't help but wonder where it lead.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

_**"Its OK Ariel it really is." **Kagome was running her fingers trough Ariel's long blond hair. They where sitting on her pink bed together. That first fight with Hiro had left her completely shattered. She kept her eyes on the ground as Kagome tried to comfort her. **"He never really was a people person."**_

_**"Whats in that door.?"** Ariel finally asked nodding towards the pink door. She had her eyes still fixed to the ground. She was afraid if she looked up she would remember it all over again. She really was a push over. She didn't wanna be but she was._

_**"Lets get those cuts clean." **Kagome changed the subject standing up and leaving the room for a moment. She came back seconds later with a bottle of alcohol and a first aid kit. She began to dab the rubbing alcohol on the cuts on her arm. The ones left by Hiro's sharp nails._

_**"Whats behind the door.?"**_

**_"Its nothing."_**

**_"Please tell me."_**

**_"Its just an old door that we never had taken down."_**

**_"But-"_**

**_"Is that what this fight was over.?"_**

_**"Kinda." **Kagome sighed. She just wrapped her arm in the bandage and left the room._

_**"Please be careful with him. He has quite a temper."**_

**_*End *_**

* * *

It seemed like just yesterday that she had met Mrs. Kagome. Had it really been there years. She still didn't feel so comfortable around her, but Mrs. Kagome was the only person there for her. The only person that didn't look at her with disgust. She felt uneasy now staring at the door. There where secrets in this family. Knowing her for only three years didn't mean she was gonna be informed about all the family secrets. Of course there would be things she would not be allowed to know. She desperately wanted to open the door that was before her though. Shaking her head ever so slightly she turned her attention back to the door that lead to the hall and finished the small walk, turning the handle ever so gently and exiting her room into the hallway. She turned to the left and walked the few steps to the next door. Twisting the knob and opening the light blue door, she entered the bathroom.

It was half the size of her bedroom, but it was still very large. There was a standing shower with a clear sliding door in the corner behind the door, to the left. On the right a counter top took over the whole wall except for one spot which was another door. It didn't take her long to figure out it was a walk in closet, filled with all the shower necessity's. There was two sinks placed in the center of both counter tops on either side of the closet door. On the left beyond the standing shower there was a large bathtub, that resembled something of a hot tub, it even had the jets and everything. After this was a short black stone wall the hid the toilet. There was a large amount of floor space in the center of the room.

Ariel sighed and placed her clean clothes carefully on the counter top of the sink closet to the door. She slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor around her feet. She stepped out of it and undressed the rest of the way before placing her dirty clothes in the laundry basket in the wall in closet. She returned to the shower and twisted the knobs to the water was warm enough but still kind of cold. She sighed entering the shower and letting the water run over her body. Not five minutes of relaxation however, the door swung open with a bang again. Had she really forgot to lock the door.? Even more could they not hear the water running already.?

**"GOOD MORNING.!" **The clear door on the shower swung open and Ariel let out a piercing scream flinging her arms to cover her body. Standing before her staring at her naked body was a boy with brown shaggy hair and brown eyes. He was a bit shorter then Hiro but had the same almost muscular build.

**"What the hell are you doing to the dog." **There he was. In his messy unbuttoned white shirt. His red and black striped tie thrown around his neck, he didn't even bother to tie it. His boxers where clearly shown again above his black dress pants. Hiro was standing there a smile on his face taking in the look of her naked form.

**"You basterds.!"**Ariel had finally found her courage and slammed the clear door shut again. She could hear there laughing behind the door. She slammed the water off and exited the shower. The still stood in the bathroom and Ariel quickly grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. This merely insured another fit of laughing from the boys.

**"For a dog she sure does have a nice body." **Hiro's friend remarked after the laughing subsided. **"Beautiful even."**

**"Oh give it up you think every girl is beautiful Kazumi."**

**"Oh yeah and those whores you bring home everyday are Beautiful."**

**"Better looking then this bitch."**

**"Shut up.!" **Ariel snapped, but she was unheard in the boys argument.

**"Oh come on Hiro, you'd give up beauty for a blow job any day."**

**"Oh come on like you wouldn't Kaz."**

**"No actully I have some pride and dignity left."**

**"Helloooo."** Ariel tried to cut in again.

**"Oh shut up and put on your uniform." **Hiro pointed at the clothes now on the counter top, that replaced the ones she had brought in.

**"Uniform.?"**

**"Today is Monday. The first day of the school year." **Kazumi cut in. Now that Ariel looked at it the boys where wearing the same clothes. Weary she began to pick up the new set of clothes. It was a black mini skirt, some red knee thigh highs, and a white shirt. Her underwear and bra where not in the pile however. Ariel's eyes lit up as another round of laughing commenced behind her. She spun around to see the boys playing with ehr under garments.

**"Give me those." **She demanded. But they just continued to laugh inspecting there prizes.

**"Oh come on now." **Kazumi said making a grab for her towel. Ariel let out another scream.

**"Lets leave the bitch alone kaz."**

**"Oh come on Hiro. I could be her first."**Kazumi gave a sly smile towards Ariel.

**"Why would you want an ugly Mutt like her.?" **Hiro grabbed Ariel's underwear from Kazumi and tossed both garments to her, before grabbing his friend by the arm and leading him out.

Ariel quickly slammed the door and dressed as quickly as possible. She didn't want those boys coming back into the bathroom. The uniform did fit quite nice. However she wondered if everyone got up that early. Frustrated and slightly scared Ariel left the bathroom and entered the hall way again. She sighed walking down the spiral stairs and walking into the red room. It was a dinning room with a large dark brown table with a number of fancy carved chairs along it. Sitting at the top chair was Inuyasha, Kagome to his left, and Hiro to the right. Next to Hiro was Kazumi and Next to Kagome was a girl. She had long brown hair and wore the same uniform Ariel had just received. Her eyes where also brown and she was tall and thin. An image of beauty.

**"Good morning Ariel." **Kagome Smiled Gesturing to the seat next to the girl. "**Ariel come eat with us. This is Kaya."**

**"Im that Idiots twin sister. I think where the same age. Fourteen right." **

**"Thirteen for a few more months."**Ariel answered honestly. Her eyes flashed back and forth between Kaya and Kazumi. They looked exactly alike only Kaya had longer hair, as long as her own. Ariel took the seat offered and looked at the plate in front of her.

**"Well were done." **Hiro stated standing up and leaving the room. Kazumi fallowed after him.

**"Yeah if we dont leave now we'll be late." **Kaya said with a smile.

**"I'll drive you girls, so take your time."**

**"That's very kind of you Kagome." **Kaya said with the same smile. Even though they where getting a ride it would still take a little time. Ariel ate her food quickly and made a dash for the door. She reached for her tattered sneakers but a hand was in her way with a pair of shiny black shoes.

**"I hope they fit." **Kagome said with a smile as she slid her own shoes on. Kaya was doing the same with her black shoes. Ariel quickly put on the new shoes and the three where off. The drive from the house to the new school was slightly long, but Ariel liked the scenery.

**"Looks like we'll make it on time."**Kaya said with a smile as they reached the large school. **"Ready.?"**


	4. Wolves Dogs and Gangs At Lunch?

Ariel was quite trough her whole first class, second class, even her third class. She had not head so much as a word from her new brother, and she hoped it stayed like that. She didn't like to talk. She talked but she didn't like it. Nor was she as afraid of men as she was when she had entered the white room. her prison. There hospital. If it wasn't for Mrs. Kagome she wouldn't even be able to attend a regular school. While in the hospital, Mrs. Kagome had proved a very good teacher. Today Ariel was quite happy with that.

**"Well well well, what do we have here."** A voice called from across the hall. Ariel kept her head down her blond hair falling to form a curtain around her face. **"I'm talking to you babe."**

**"I'm not talking to you."** Ariel replied. Man when did she get so feisty. She didn't even know if the guy was talking to her or not, but am arm around her waist answered her question. She swung the binder she held firmly in her hands at the boys face and with as much force as possibly made contact. He went backwards clashing into the lockers.

**"Ha.!"** Ariel recognized that laugh. It was Hiro. She glanced up to glare at him but his attention was on the fallen boy.

**"Oh I get it, long blond hair. I knew she must have been one of your whores."**

**"Oh come on like I would date a mutt like her Arashi."** Hiro Scoffed. He hated to think of himself dating such a low life. **"You can have her."**

**"Good. Girl You will be my wife."** Arashi said proudly taking Ariel's hand. She tried to pull away but he had a firm grip on her.

**"You should be so happy to marry the son of Koga.!"** A boy came up beside her as they all began to walk towards the lunch hall.

**"Huh.?"** Ariel was definitely lost at this point. **"What are you talking about.?"**

**"Here."** Arashi sat Ariel down and she was able to get a good look at him. He had long brown hair in a pony tail and brown eyes. He of course wore the school uniform, like Hiro did. Messy and undone, just like all the kids that where gathering around his lunch table did. Girls and Boys alike. Finally he began to walk away. **"I'll bring you food."**

Ariel made to get up but the boy who had walked with her and Arashi pushed her back down, as if standing guard. **"Your lucky to be marring our leader."**

**"Huh.? I'm not marrying any one"**Ariel said confusion in her eyes. The boy caught on.

**"Your new then.?"** Ariel nodded. **"Arashi, or Ara as we call him, is our gang leader. The leader of the wolves. While that boy over there-"**

The boy pointed over towards Hiro, Kaya, Kaz, and another boy. **"That's the gang leader of the Dogs. With his little gang."**

The boy seemed smug with his bald head and brown eyes. Ariel could assume the rest. A gang rivalry, and she was stuck in the middle. **"You see Arashi's father is Koga, One of the greatest Guitarists alive. While Hiro's father Inuyasha is the second greatest. They both had this love thing going on with Hiro's mom, but turns out Inuyasha won her heart. So there son's carry on the rivalry."**

**"Gotcha."**Ariel nodded. She kind of sort of understood now. Suddenly a tray was being dropped on the table in front of her and Arashi was sitting next to her. She was feeling kind of uneasy as the lunch went on however. She wasn't used to being around so many people. It was a strange feeling for her. She continued to sit there however.

**"Ready to stop playing with the kiddies now Ariel.?"** Kaz was now behind her. He shrugged his shoulders as if the glares from the wolf gang didn't bother him.

**"She's mine. Hiro already said I could have her."** Arashi said defensively holding onto Ariel's hand.

**"Well sorry to disrupt you but my sister needs to have a talk with her."**

**"Then she can come over here."** Arashi said definitively as if to end the conversation.

**"No Ariel can come with me."**

**"Yeah I bet she's tired of smelling your hide over there."** Hiro called from his table. His hearing was impeccable.

**"I'll just go over there."** Kaya said shaking her head with disbelief towards the boys actions. She sighed walking the few feet to the Wolves table and bending her mouth low to Ariel's ear. **"Your just to come home with me today OK."**

**"Ok. I think I can handle that."** Ariel said smiling.

**"Handle what.?"** Kazumi asked worriedly, as if they where planing something against the boys.

**"Nothing Kaz, go back to the table."** Kaya said pushing him towards Hiro.

**"No, I want to know."** He said persistently.

**"Just met me by the bathroom."** Kaya continued.

**"Ohhh you guys are gonna have a love affair."** Kazumi said playfully. His sister shoving him to the ground.

**"I SAID SHUT UP DIDN'T I YOU BASTERD."** Kaya kicked him in the side while he was on the ground and made her way back over to the Dog gangs table.

**"Ouch."** Hiro said wincing sarcastically before him and the other boy began laughing. It was then that Ariel noticed the other boy was probably a year younger then Hiro, Hanging around just for the popularity or something along those lines. Why would anyone want to hang out with Hiro of there own free will. He had red hair and Green eyes though which were different for her, and he was impeccably shorter then the rest.

**"Oh shut it Hiro."** Kaz said lifting himself from the ground. **"You too Minoru."**

This only ensued a fit of laughter from the Wolf gang, which she just had to join in on, and the signal of the bell. Arashi persisted he walk her to class, and even attempted to kiss her. Which was met by her shutting the classroom door on his face.

* * *

_(A/N) OH MY GOD. I kept having issues with this chapter for some reason. The kids are suppose to take on the personalities of there parents, so I kept wanting to type there names. If you haven't noticed yet here's a list of the kids and there parents. Just ta help ya out._

_Ariel- Adopted Daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome, but she takes on Kagome's Role._

_Hiro- Inuyasha and Kagome's son, takes on Inuyasha's role._

_Kazumi- Miroku and Sango's son takes on the role of Miroku._

_Kaya- Miroku and Sango's Daughter, takes on Sango's role._

_Minoru- Shippo's son, shippo's role._

_Arashi- Koga's son, Takes Koga's role._

_Up to date so far.? Haha. Read and Review, pretty please.?_


	5. The Surprize

* * *

(A/N) Wow, today is the day Micheal Jackson and Fara Fossett have died. Today we mourn two great people. -_- God bless them.

But now we get on with the story. Please Read and Review. I'd love to know what you all think and get some more feed back.!

~Love Maacha.

* * *

Ariel sat in what was probably her favorite class out of all the rest she had been forced to sit trough, but she was anxious to get out of class and go get ready to met up with Kaya. She had no idea what she wanted, but she was very curious to find out.

The teacher dismissed the class and Ariel began to gather up her books. She heard the teacher yelling out the door as the fimilar voice of Arashi came trough to her. She felt his arms wrap around her and she slammed his face onto the desk. "What the hell do you think your doing.!"

**"Walking you home."** He tried to smile even though she had his face pressed firmly against the desk.

**"Well you know I have to met Kaya, or did you totally skip that at lunch."**

**"Totally skipped it."**Ariel released his head and let him bring himself up into a normal standing position. She finished packing her books up and stormed out of the class room and down the hall, to the bathroom where Kaya stood waiting.

**"Ready.?"**Kaya asked happily grabbing onto Ariel's hand.

**"For what.?"** Ariel asked a little confused and yet a little excited as well.

**"Your birthday silly."**Kaya said happily pulling Ariel down the hall.

**"My birthday.?"** Ariel said trying to think back. She hadn't celebrated her birthday....ever.

**"Yeah Mrs. Kagome looked it up and everything, today is your sixteenth birthday. October 28th.?"** Ariel had known her birthday was late October but she had never known the exact date, nor did she even realize what the day was.

**"So at breakfast.?"**

**"It was more of a statement then a question."**Kaya answered truthfully. So she had not been asking that morning what Ariel's age was but merely trying to give the girl a hint of what was in store for her.

**"Ohh."** Ariel said a little more confused and a little less excited. **"Well, happy birthday, to me I guess."**

**"Where gonna have fun."**Kaya said as we exited the school and bounded out to a waiting Limo. So Kaya's family had money then.

I smiled. **"Hopefully."**

**"Yeah you will trust me."**

I slide into the car with a smile still on my face. It began to take off and this time I could not stare out the windows. We sat in silence for a few moments and then it stopped.

**"We just have to make a quick stop."**Kaya assured me. She hoped form the car and i was hesitant to fallow. **"Come on."**

**"O....K.?"**I was kind of worried as I left the car. I fallowed her up the steps to the house and watched her walk around to the side. A boy came around with red hair and a big smile. He stopped and looked at her expectantly. She looked at him and he winked, grinning widely. Suddenly Kaya practically jumped into his arms a they began to kiss.

Ariel turned her head to hide the displeasure of the whole scene. She really wasn't comfortable around the whole emotional thing.

They kissed deeply for quite awhile, and when they came up for air, the boy murmured a few words that Ariel had overheard. **"Has anyone ever told you you're a good kisser? You make me want you so bad You make me need you. I want you. Right."**

He inhaled sharply. **"Now."**

He punctuated these last two words by pulling her even closer to himself as he exhaled each word. She kissed him lightly on the lips. **"Not right now, my dear, I'm sorry."**

He grinned, and they kissed yet again practically melting into each other. I almost gaged trying to find words to get out of the situation but soon Arashi was standing beside me.

**"What the hell are you doing here.!"** I almost exploded with embarrassment.

**"That fool Is my brother." **Arashi said shaking his head. **"So over dramatic. Just like his mother."**

**"Your brother.?" **I said gasping with shock, that guy seamed totally sweet and nothing like Arashi.

**"Ara.!" **The boy called setting Kaya on the ground and making his way over to the two.

**"Aito." **Arashi said looking down at the ground as if embarrassed by his own brother.

**"Lets go Ariel." **Kaya said pulling her friend away again. As quickly as they had come they where off once more, in the black limousine that had carried her to the horrific scene. Finally they arrived at another house. As big as Mrs. Kagome's. Ariel hopped out of the car first this time.

**"This is my house." **That was almost music to Ariel's ears. No more kissing.! She hurried up the steps to the door and was just about to knock when a very happy looking girl opened the door, ran out, and nearly crushed her in a hug. It was a good thing Kaya was behind me, or they would have ended up sprawled on the sidewalk in front of Kaya's home.

**"Hey, I know it's her****birthday, but do I get a hug too?" **Kaya was smiling as she walked into the house and motioned for me to fallow.

The girl released Ariel, and she quickly moved out of the way and into the house. The girl happily hugged tight to Kaya as the entered deeper and deeper into the house finally reaching the living room.

**"SURPRISE.!"**

Ariel was met with a series of happy screams.

Inuyasha stood in the middle of the room, grinning like a fool. while Kagome, sat on the couch to her right, close to the stairs that led to the upper floor. Hiro and Kazumi sat on the couch close to Kagome. Two more people, one a women withlongbrown hair and brown eyes the other a man with black hair and purplish eyes. Kazumi laughed at me as Ariel stood in the doorway trying to figure it all out.

He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek before hugging her close. She nearly punched him. **"I figured it out first."**

**"What ever.!"**This time Arielreally did punch him, but only lightly. Suddenly he was back in his seat beside Hiro and she was taking in the beauty of the decorations. Balloons and streamers hung from the ceiling and glitter sparkled the whole room. She could see a table set up with food and It looked like everyone was waiting for her and Kaya to arrive, obviously the little detour was just to give the boys time to show up.

**"Ariel this is Miroku and Sango."**Kagome said standing up and introducing the other two adults. Sango pulled her into a firm hug and then Miroku did the same thing. Ariel flung him back shock on her face and kicked wildly at him. She quickly covered her face with her hands, embarrassment spreading a blush across her checks.

**"I'm so sorry." **

**"Its all right. I'm used to it." **The whole group laughed. Everyone except Ariel.

**"Come on lighten up and enjoy yourself.!" **Hiro yelled from the couch before jumping up and hitting a button on a stereo, blaring the music. Everyone just smiled and eventually Ariel felt her face brighten up as she too smiled with them.


	6. Kaya's Devious plan, Backfires?

* * *

(A/N) It's short but I hope you like it. Please read and review. Tell me what you like, what you dislike, what I should change. Anything that could help me make the story better.

~Love Maacha

* * *

Ariel stood for a moment before Kaya suddenly had her by the hand, leading her to the dance floor. She smiled at her friend as the music played louder in her ears. Kaya spun Ariel around and soon they where grinding and swaying there hips and dancing as if they where in a club.

**"Your a fast learner."**Kaya laughed a little out of breath from the non stop dancing.

**"Thanks.!"**Ariel smiled. Everyone had joined in, everyone except the two boys. They sat sitting on the couch laughing and staring as the two girls danced. It was only by slight chance they had caught Kaya's eye, and now something devious was in her mind. She shimmed Ariel over to where the two boys sat and plopped down on the couch.

**"Man.! Am I tired.!"** She stretched her arms out trying to take up as much room as possible so Ariel could not sit down.

**"Ok then."**Ariel said going to sit down, the smile had not losing its place on her face. However Kaya pushed Ariel's butt to keep her from sitting down.

**"Why don't you and Hiro Dance.?"**Kaya asked giving a puppy dog pout to Hiro.

**"No way.!"**Hiro practically jumped out of his chair. Even if Kaya was a girl, that didn't mean he wouldn't beat the shit out of her.

**"I'll dance with her."**Kazumi joined in with a wink.

**"No way Kaz."**Kaya retorted slapping her brother in the back of the head. **"Hiro will dance."**

**"No Hiro fucking wont."**

**"Don't be so Feisty Hiro." **Kagome called from across the room, dancing with Inuyasha, theirs wasn't as all up on each other of the two girls had been, but they danced beautifully. Hiro gave his mother a pleading look but she silenced it with one threatening one of her own.

**"Fine." **Hiro sighed pulling himself up reluctantly from the couch. Ariel didn't move. She didn't like this idea. Not one bit. Hiro grabbed her hand and pulled her to the middle of the floor none the less.

A slow song came on, his mother must have changed it. Like a gentlemen, Hiro dropped Ariel's hand and held his up for her to take. She took it reluctantly and he placed his hand on her hip. He pulled her close to him and they swayed with the music. He spun her around and held her close. He could smell her sent. Like flowers. It was nice. He sighed. He couldn't get over how much he liked this feeling. How much he liked being in her arms. And he didn't like it. He didn't like how it made him feel.

It couldn't have been any more similar with Ariel. Instead of wanting to bash his brains against the floor, like how she had wanted to before he had held her, she just wanted to stay in his warmth. He was so warm and soft. Finally the music stopped, but they didn't let go. Ariel turned her Aquamarine eyes up to look at him and suddenly she found herself caught in a fire of lust. She wanted to kiss him so bad. She had never had that feeling before. He was just so gosh darn cute.! She wanted to hold on forever.

Hiro was trapped in her blue eyes, he couldn't pull himself out. It was like he was drowning. He wanted her that much. He couldn't breath. Slowly he lowered his mouth to hers, and she raised her lips to his, and there lips met very softly. Almost like in the movies. It wasn't meant to happen, but it did.

The whole party stared in awe as the two kids lips met. No one had expected that one. Kaz couldn't believe that the girl Hiro despised the most was the one he was kissing and Kaya couldn't believe how lucky she was to have planed the whole thing....well everything but the whole kissing thing.

When the two parted a loud clapping ensued from the Adults, as if the best thing in the world just happened, and that's what brought the two back. Hiro's angry side returned once more. "What the hell do you think your doing.?"

**"I'm doing, your the one that did it.!"** Ariel yelled back. She had never been kissed before and now that she was out of his grasp she regretted it all. She wanted nothing more then to take it back.

**"Now now kids."** kazumi laughed. He knew there was no way Hiro could have enjoyed that, the way he always picked fights with her. He knew his boss was just messing with her, but kissing her, now that was a low blow, even by Kazumi's standards. Ariel released her hand upon Hiro and slapped his across the face. Quick and with as much force as possible. Putting all her weight behind it.

The slap stung at Hiro's face and with out warnign he exploded. He pushed Ariel so hard to the ground she flung backwards cracking her head against the ground.

**"Hiro.!"** Inuyasha roared, Kagome's hands flung up to cover her mouth before rushing over to Ariel, where Kaya and Kazumi had already gathered. Inuyasha took the liberty of banging Hiro on the back of the head.

Ariel lay motionless on the floor while the whole group swarmed around her. No one knew what to do. Kaya had not predicted this would happen. Ariel had been knocked out cold.

* * *


	7. My Fake Boyfriend Pt 1

* * *

(A/N) Hey everyone. It been a few days since I last updated. Sorry about that. I'm going on vacation soon so There will be over a week before more chapters will be available at least. Please be patient because I'll update it as soon as I get back.

Read and Review

~Love Maacha.

* * *

Ariel Lynn sat up in the bed she was in, her eyes glancing over the room. It was unfamiliar, and yet it was familiar. She sighed rubbing her head. It hurt a whole heck of a lot. What had she done.

**"Your awake."**A voice called from the door way. She looked up to see an unfimilar face.

**"Who are you.?"** She asked trying to place where she had seen this boy before.

**"Its me. Kazumi."** He said inching closer to her. **"Hiro must of hit you HARD.!"**

**"Hiro.?"** She asked still confused, his overly loud talking was making her head hurt worse. She decided to ask again. **"Who are you.?"**

**"Oh come on. Don't tell me you forgot that too."** He sighed sitting on the bed. His purple eyes glanced up at me. **"I'm your boyfriend."**

**"Oh.!"** That explained why he was in her bed room. She smiled at him.**"Well Kazumi, lets go.!"**

**"Go where.?"** He asked at her unexpected enthusiasm.

**"A date.!"** She exclaimed jumping from the bed. She was dressed in a white nightgown.

**"You sure can't go out like that."** He said almost laughing.

**"Give me a second."**Ariel grabbed a change of clothes and dashed out of the room. Her feet knew the way even though she didn't. She opened door after door till she got to the one with a bathroom in it. Quickly she changed into a black tank top with a scarf and a dream catcher necklace, along with a pair of worn out jean shorts. She raced back to the room she had been in and tossed her night clothes onto the bed before pulling Kazumi out into the hall and down the steps. Finally Kazumi began to lead her. They put on there shoes and they where off. **"Where are we going.?"**

**"Out."**Kazumi stated happily. He led his pretend Girlfriend down street after street till they reached the small town center. He led her to the movie theater. They watched Twilight before Ariel dragged him back out. He smiled as she ran over to the big ice cream place. **"What kind do you want.?"**

**"Vanilla.!"**Ariel exclaimed happily. Kazumi paid for there Ice creams and then continued to walk over to the park in the middle of the center. Ariel raced past him jumping onto a swing. She smiled happily. She could be so childish when she wanted to be. Kazumi had never seen his side of her, he always expected her to be uptight and shy, or over aggressive. He sat on the swing next to hers. The sun was just starting to set. **"What kind did you get.?"**

**"Uhhh, Mint."** Kazumi smiled looking over at his newest friend. Sooner or later she would get her memory back. He knew she would kill him when she did. It was going to be great to laugh at her about it afterwords. Before he knew it she was leaning over and licking his ice cream. **"What-"**

**"Your right."**Ariel stated with a smile as she sat back on her swing. Kazumi could feel a blush growing over his cheeks. It was really hard not to like her when she was like this. She was cuter this way. **"Its yummy.!"**

The two kids finished there ice creams and Kazumi stood up. Ariel jumped from her swing and laughed. **"Where to now, Mr. boyfriend."**

**"Well there's a show playing up here."**

**"Really.!"** Ariel exclaimed practically jumping up and down like a three year old. **"Lets go, Lets go.!"**

**"Alright already."**Kazumi managed to get out between laughs. He grabbed her by the hand and the two began walking again. This time towards the _"Demon's and Angel's."_ A bar where some of the most famous bands played.

Finally after a twenty minute walk trough the town the teens sat at a small table off to the side of the stage. Kazumi smiled mixing his drink with a straw. Non- alcoholic of course. He smiled as a man with long black hair ran out onto the stage, his golden eyes gleaming. He was met with a loud fuss from the fan girls seated all around the bar. The girls where jumping and calling to him. Then as he put his hand in the air it got quite and out ran a boy with long black hair in a pony tail with his brown eyes gleaming as well. He two was met with a loud fuss from the fan girls. These where probably two of the hottest 'Older' guys Ariel had ever seen. She sighed as she sat back to listen to the music.

**"You ugly mutt. You ready to go down.!"** The brown eyed one yelled.

**"Yeah right, flea bag."** The other one called. **"Your the one who's gonna be eating my fists."**

More fan girls began to scream and then the whole place erupted as the two last members of the band rushed out to join in. A red haired boy with green eyes and a man with black hair pulled into a pony tail with purple eyes. Much like Kazumi the boy who sat in front of her. They all looked very familiar but Ariel could not place them.


	8. My Fake Boyfriend Pt 2

* * *

(A/N) Hey everyone. Sorry for the pause in the updates. I've been working on another story, and no one really reviews this one so I forget about it a lot. Sorry! Here's a new chapter for you lovely people. Hope you like it!

READ AND REVIEW!

~Love Always Maacha.

* * *

**"Hey Babe."** A hand came down on Ariel's shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her seat.

**"Babe?"** She smiled. **"I'm not your babe."**

**"You just keep saying that." **The boy said.

**"Arashi, just go away."** Kazumi grumbled.

**"Go away and leave you with my women?"** Arashi yelled over the music.

**"I'm not your women!"** Ariel shouted and pointed her finger at Kazumi. **"I'm his!"**

**"What!"** Hiro had come up behind Arashi and was staring mouth gapping open.

**"What am I saying?"** Ariel lifted her hand to her head. Her legs went numb and she nearly fell to the floor. Arashi caught her in his arms.

**"What's my name?"** Arashi asked concern covering his face.

**"I don't know. I've never seen you before in my life."** Ariel answered trying to pull herself away. She was flinging her arms wildly.

**"Have you hit your head recently?"** He asked quickly.

**"I DON'T KNOW!"** Ariel screamed even more frantic. **"JUST LET GO, LET GO!"**

**"What's going on?"** Inuyasha asked jumping off the stage. The music had stopped playing. **"What's wrong Ariel?"**

**"Who are you?"** Ariel asked blinking up at him. She couldn't think. Her mind was spinning.

**"I'm Inuyasha, Your adoptive father."** he growled looking over at Hiro.** "Think hard."**

**"Where's Kagome?"** Ariel asked after a slight pause. She looked in pain. Thinking hurt.

**"She's at home. Hiro take her home."** Inuyasha shouted walking away.

**"I'll take her."** Arashi spoke up pushing Hiro away and lifted Ariel bridal style. Hiro shot Arashi a look before letting him walk out without another word.

**"Dude, what the hell where you thinking?"** Hiro laughed at Kazumi's stunt.

**"I just thought she was cute."** Kaz shrugged.** "No harm done."**

**"She's gonna be pissed when she remembers."** Hiro laughed again picturing Kaz getting pummeled by a rabid Ariel.

**"If she remembers."** Kaz corrected with a laugh.

**"Hiro I said_ YOU_ take her home."** Inuyasha shouted form the stage.

**"Fine."** Hiro stood up and walked out of the bar, Kaz on his heals.

**"She will figure it out after sitting with my mom on it."** He shoke his head.

**"Yeah well then I'll just hope she forgives me."**

**"You took her underwear."**

**"Good point."**

**"Riiiiight."** Hiro began laughing hysterically as he caught up to Arashi. The group of teens began to walk home.

**"Two plus two."** Arashi asked.

**"Four?"** Ariel gave her answer.

**"What's with the questions?"** Hiro asked after a second.

**"She might have a concussion."** Arashi replied.

**"She was sleeping before I picked her up."** Kaz said honestly.

**"Yeah well your lucky she woke up."** Arashi said a little roughly.

**"So we'll see you in school tomorrow."** Hiro grunted grabbing Ariel into his arms.

**"What do you think your doing?"** Arashi protested.

**"Taking her home."** Hiro replied walking away with Kaz on his heels. Ariel gave a half hearted wave towards Arashi before Hiro began questioning her.


End file.
